You're Mine 'SPECIAL'
by Ryutarou'ichi
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan seorang Len kagamine yang seorang vampire ditemani sang kekasih kaito shion. WARNING : sho-ai, OOC, gaje, rada mengarah ke M *mungkin* . DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.. OK! :


Yap, ini fic pertama buatanku XDD sebelumnya aku belum pernah bikin fic. Biasanya aku bikin cerita dari OC-ku. Nah, cerita dibawah ini yang saya buat hanyalah sebagian dari imajinasiku. Tadinya saya pengen bikin straight aja tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja otak fujoshi saya dapet ide *bangga* XDD dan jadilah seperti ini, saya menulis fic KaiLen (kaito x len). Yah, karena saya masih pemula bikin fic saya mohon bantuan senior-senior sekalian m(_ _)m

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, gaje dll

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**You're Mine © Ryutarou'Ichi'**_

Pagi itu sangat cerah, langit biru cerah disinari matahari yang hangat. Seorang cowok berambut biru laut terduduk di dekat jendela sambil memandangi lautan yang berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ngapain kamu disitu?" tanya seorang cowok berambut pirang yang sepertinya baru saja membuka matanya dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"Len, kau sudah bangun" tanya cowok berambut biru itu sambil mendekati cowok berambut pirang yang dia panggil len.

"Bagaimana?" tanya cowok berambut biru itu lagi

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kaito. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab len tenang.

"Syukurlah.." ucap kaito sambil menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia mengamati len yang sepertinya terus melihat ke arah lehernya.

"Kamu menginginkannya?" tanya kaito, lalu ia membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Dengan cepat len menghentikan gerakan kaito yang sedang membuka kancing atasnya.

"Tidak.. tidak usah" ucap len.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau len-kun menginginkannya. Memang seharusnya aku memberikan darahku untukmu len-kun" ujar kaito tetap memaksa melepas kancing atasnya.

'Bodoh, mana mungin aku menghisap darahmu lagi. tadi malam aku sudah banyak menghisap darahmu. Kau enggak ngerti sama kondisimu sendiri ya' ujar len kesal dalam hati.

"Tidak usah, sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin meminum darahmu" ucap len. "Buatkan saja aku secangkir cokelat hangat" lanjut len.

"Baiklah.. kalau len-kun menginkan darahku lagi, bilang saja" kata kaito lembut. Len hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Sementara kaito ke dapur membuatkan secangkir cokelat hangat, len melangkahkan kakinya ke beranda kamarnya. Dia meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal, lalu ia menyentuh ingat betul kejadian semalam, ia seperti vampire yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Menghisap darah kaito dengan brutal, len ingat wajah kaito tadi malam, wajah kaito yang kesakitan.

"BODOH!" teriak len sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Semua yang terjadi tadi malam bukanlah salah kaito, itu semua terjadi karena ulah len yang sok hebat.

**==== FLASHBACK ===**

"Len-kun" panggil kaito lembut sambil menyodorkan lehernya untuk len.

"Tidak usah.. aku sudah terlalu banyak meminum darahmu kaito" jawab len seolah tidak peduli dengan tindakan kaito.

"Tapi, kalau len-kun tidak meminum darahku nant.."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau.. aku pasti bisa bertahan seminggu atau lebih tanpa meminum darahmu, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu kaito" ujar len memotong ucapan kaito.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauan len-kun" ucap kaito lembut.

_~10 Hari sejak kejadian itu~_

Kaito memandang kekasihnya len dengan tatapan khawatir, sudah 10 hari sejak hari itu len tidak menghisap darah kaito lagi. Sejak hari itu juga len terus berdiam di ranjangnya, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan selimut. Sempat kaito merasa ketakkutan ketika tiba-tiba len mendatanginya lalu mencengkram bahunya dengan keras, berusaha menghisap darah kaito namun usaha len terhenti ketika len sadar dengan janjinya. Namun, tidak untuk malam ini.

"Len-kun.." sapa kaito khawatir dengan keadaan len.

"…"

"Sudahlah, hentikan semua ini. Cepat kau minum darahku len-kun"

"…"

"Len-kun" kata kaito sambil menarik selimut yang selalu menutupi tubuh len. Kaito terkejut melihat len saat itu, dia terlihat pucat.

"Len-kun.. sudahlah, hentikan perbuatanmu ini. Ini akan merusak tubuhmu sendiri" ucap kaito khawatir.

"…" masih belum ada respon dari len. Karena kesal kaito berlari kedapur lalu mengiris ujung telunjuknya hingga mengelurkan segumpal cairan merah yang segar. Lalu kaito kembali ke ranjang tempat len terduduk lemah.

"ini len.. hisaplah" ucap kaito menyodorkan telunjuknya. Len adalah seorang vampire dia dengan cepat merespon bau darah kaito, dengan cepat len memegang telunjuk kaito hendak menghisap darahnya yang begitu segar.

"Uhh.. a..aku...tidak..ma..mau..ak..aku..masih bisa bertahan" ucap len sambil menepuk pipinya lalu menepis tangan kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa len-kun.. hisaplah" kaito tidak menyerah berusaha membujuk len menghisap darahnya. Karena sudah 10 hari len tidak menghisap darah kaito, keinginannya untuk tidak menghisap darah kaito pun hilang. Dengan cepat len meraih telunjuk kaito, lalu menghisap darah kaito. Karena len tidak puas, dia melihat ke arah leher kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa.. teruslah menghisap darahku sampai kau puas len" ucap kaito sambil melepas kancing atasnya. Namun, baru saja kaito hendak melepas kancing kemejanya dengan cepat len merobek kemeja milik kaito. Menggigit leher kaito, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke ranjang dan menghisap darah kaito dengan penuh nafsu.

Darah segar mengalir dari leher cowok berambut biru itu, sementara itu len terus menghisap darah kaito seperti orang yang sedang dehidrasi. Len tidak mempedulikan kaito lagi, dia terus menghisap darah kaito.

"Uhh.. len-kun.. berhenti sebentar.." ucap kaito sambil berusaha menyingkirkan len darinya. Namun, sepertinya len tidak mendengarkan ucapan kaito.

"Sa..sakit..le..len.." ucap kaito lagi.

"kau bilang kau akan membiarkanku menghisap darahmu sebelum aku puas" jawab len dingin.

"Ta..tapi.." ucapan kaito terhenti ketika bibir len mendarat di bibirnya. Bekas darah di mulut len kini bercampur dengan air liur kaito.

"Aku belum puas kaito" ucap len, dia menyentuh bekas gigtannya di leher kaito. "Hmp~ ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menghisap darahmu dan menyentuhmu" lanjut len, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher kaito melanjutkan aksinya menghisap darah kaito.

"hmm .. kau makan apa kaito?" tanya len ketika dia sedang asyiknya menghisap darah kaito.

"Apa maksudmu len-kun?" tanya kaito yang masih merasa kesakitan dengan gigi taring len yang bertengger di lehernya.

"Kenapa darahmu manis? Beda dengan rasa yang sebelumnya? Kau makan apa?" tanya len lagi, dan dia lebih nafsu menghisap darah kaito. Terlihat kaito berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dengan meremas selimut yang ada di bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit len seperti hewan buas yang terus menghisap darah kaito, len pun terduduk di bawah lantai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bekas darah kaito masih berbekas di sekitar mulutnya yang mungil.

"Len-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kaito sambil berusaha bangun dari ranjang sambil memegangi lehernya yang masih mengeluarkan darah walaupun tidak sederas saat len menghisap darahnnya.

"…"

"Ada apa lagi len-kun? Kamu masih belum puas?" tanya kaito lembut menghampiri len yang sedang terduduk tanpa ekspresi itu. Tiba-tiba len menatap lurus mata kaito, lalu pandangannya beralih ke leher kaito.

"Malam ini.. tidurlah denganku.." ucap len masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah" jawab kaito lembut. Kaito menggandeng tangan len, menuntunnya menuju ranjang, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi masih memegangi lehernya. Kaito mendudukkan len di atas ranjang, lalu mencium bibir len yang mungil. Tangan kaito membuka kancing kemeja len satu per satu.

"Lama sekali.. biar aku yang buka" ujar len kesal. Kaito hanya tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya itu. Setelah len melepas bajunya kaito mendorong len jatuh di ranjang.

_=== nah, setelah ini imajinasikan kalian imajinasikan saja sendiri kelanjutannya, ga sanggup nulis kelanjutannya *halah, sok polos* ===_

**=== END OF FLASHBACK ===**

"Len-kun" panggil kaito datang membawakan segelas cangkir cokelat hangat. "Ada apa? Kau berteriak tadi?" tanya kaito.

"Kaito.." ucap len sambil memegang ujung kemeja kaito yang putih.

"Unn.. ada apa len-kun?" tanya kaito lagi

"Maafkan aku.." ucap len menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf? Karena apa?" tanya kaito dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Semalam.." jawab len singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa len-kun, sudah seharusnya aku menyediakan darahku untukmu" ucap kaito tersenyum lembut. "Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian itu. Ini minum" lanjut kaito sambil menyodorkan cangkir cokelat hangat yang len pesan.

"Aku mau kaito meminumkannya untukku" ucap len tersenyum. "Maksudku, dari mulut ke mulut" lanjut len dengan ucapannya yang manja.

"Apa pun keinginanmu len-kun" jawab kaito sambil menyeruput cokelatnya, lalu tangannya memegang dagu len. Bibirnya pun bersentuhan dengan len, mengeluarkan cairan cokelat dari mulutnya lalu memasukkannya ke mulut len.

Mereka pun melakukannya lagi..lagi.. dan lagi sampai cokelat di cangkir habis.

**FIN**

Haduhh… DX

Gajelas banget sih nih fic, mana fic pertamaku (bener2 fic pertama, bukan fic pertama di fandom vocaloid, tapi bener2 asli fic pertama buatanku) TT_TT, harap dimaklum aja yaa~~ mohon **REVIEW**nya dari kalian, terutama senior-senior disini ^^

Tadinya aku mau buat straight aja untuk fic pertamaku ini, tapi saya lagi suka banget pair KaiLen, jadilah seperti ini.. inspirasi bikin fic ini juga dari lagu sadistic vampire – kagamine len XDD

Tadinya aku pengen tambahin usur **LEMON**-nya tapi aku **GA SANGGUP** bikinnya =/=

Padahal otak fujoshi aku bisa membayangkan kejadian malah hari len sama kaito, Cuma saia ga sanggup aja bikin lanjutannya yang ke arah **LEMON** itu DX

**REVIEW PLEASE**~~ _onegaishimasu_ m(_ _)m

**REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW**~ XDDD


End file.
